Миксомицеты
| ncbi = 33680 | itis = 13771 }} Миксомице́ты или слизевики ( от — «слизь» и ) — группа наземных организмов, обычно относимых к грибам, насчитывающая около 1000 видов. Общие сведения Слизевики — организмы, близкие к грибам, и видимые невооружённым глазом. Морфологический анализ признаков продолжает оставаться ведущим методом в их систематике на различных уровнях иерархии таксонов, а также позволяет более аргументировано обсуждать вопросы филогении миксомицетов. В то же время молекулярно-биологические и электронномикроскопические исследования, делают более обоснованной макросистему миксомицетов (Spiegel et al., 1995; Lutzoni et al., 2004; Fiore-Donno et al., 2005). Актуальной стала интеграция обоих подходов с целью сравнения данных, полученных этими методами. Показано, что признаки ультраструктуры жгутикового аппарата зооспор миксомицетов дают возможность для интерпретации их родственных отношений с церкомонадами и протостелидами. Исследования ультраструктуры зооспор миксомицетов из различных порядков указывают на значительную консервативность строения правого и дорсального корешков жгутика и значительную изменчивость в строении левого корешка и фибриллярных связок в основании жгутика (Karpov et al., 2003). Сходство в строении корешковой системы жгутиков у гиперамёб, церкомонад и миксомицетов позволило некоторым авторам рассматривать их в качестве членов одной филогенетической ветви (Karpov, 1997). Однако эти данные противоречат гипотезе, основанной на молекулярных исследованиях, согласно которым гиперамебы и миксомицеты дивергировали вместе, тогда как церкомонады отстоят от этой ветви довольно далеко (Zaman et al., 1999). Анализ нуклеотидных последовательностей малых субъединиц рибосомальной РНК показывают связь между миксомицетами и Hyperamoeba. Нуклеотидная последовательность малой субъединицы рибосомальной РНК у Hyperamoeba почти идентична таковой Stemonitis pallida и некоторых видов порядка Physarales (Walker et al., 2003). В последнее время активно обсуждается взаимоотношение трех классов миксомицетов: Dictyosteliomycetes, Protosteliomycetes, Myxomycetes. Протостелиевых сближают с миксомицетами особенности ультраструктуры жгутикового аппарата зооспор, морфология крист митохондрий, характер образования плодовых тел и строение плазмодиев. Их видимо следует рассматривать как отдельную ветвь эволюции слизевиков, отходящую от общего протостелиоподобного предка. Показано, что наличие периферических ядрышек, находящихся в тесном контакте с ядерной мембраной, отсутствие жгутиковых стадий и крайне примитивный геном — признаки, резко отличающие диктиостелиевых («клеточных» слизевиков)от других слизевиков. Первые исследования генов малой субъединицы рРНК и большой субъединицы рРНК (De Rijk et al., 1995), также указывали на то, что диктиостелиевые стоят далеко как от плазмодиальных миксомицетов, так и от лобозных амеб, из этих работ также следовал вывод о полифилии миксомицетов. Однако недавние исследования, проведенные на основе анализа актина, α- и β-тубулина и фактора EF-1α, указывают на монофилию Dictyosteliomycetes, Protosteliomycetes и Myxomycetes и служат основанием рассматривать слизевики как эволюционно целостную группу (Baldauf, 1999). Классификация В настоящее время к миксомицетам относят 5 порядков (Новожилов, 1993). Echinosteliales thumb|right|300px|Спорофоры [[Lycogala epidendrum (Liceales, Reticulariaceae) на гнилом пне липы мелколистной (Tilia cordata) в парке Ботанического Института в Вильнюсе (Литва)]] Порядок Echinosteliales включает 2 семейства — Echinosteliaceae и Clastodermataceae. Эхиностелиевые рассматриваются как наиболее близкая к протостелиевым группа миксомицетов. Это заключение носит предварительный характер, так как ультраструктура жгутиков зооспор некоторых протостелиевых и видов рода Echinostelium отличается. В то же время наблюдается значительное сходство в строении одноядерных миксамёб протостелиевых и протоплазмодия эхиностелиевых, а также сходство морфологии плодовых тел у представителей обеих групп. Очевидно, для выяснения положения рода Echinostelium требуются дополнительные молекулярно-биологические исследования. Liceales Порядок Liceales включает 3 семейства: Liceaceae, Reticulariaceae, Cribrariaceae, для представителей, которых характерно отсутствие капиллиция. Однако этот признак встречается также у рода Perichaena из порядка Trichiales. Некоторые виды рода Licea обладают сходными признаками с Perichaena (Trichiales) и Listerella (Liceales), что ставит под сомнение гомогенность рода в современном понимании его объёма. Trichiales Порядок Trichiales включает 2 семейства: Dianemataceae и Trichiaceae. Границы между родами не всегда чётко определены, так же как и их положение в системе. У видов первого нити капиллиция сплошные, у второго — полые. В пределах этого семейства усложнение капиллиция происходило как за счёт усложнения системы капиллиция в целом, так и ее отдельных элементов. Наиболее просто устроен капиллиций у представителей рода Perichaena, состоящий из редко ветвящихся трубочек. Очевидно такой тип можно рассматривать как плезиоморфный признак. Отсутствие четко выраженного протока в нитях капиллиция у видов рода Prototrichia возможно потребует пересмотра положения этого рода в сем. Trichiaceae. Следующим этапом усложнения капиллиция, мы считаем появление, почти неорнаментированных и не связанных с перидием элатер, как у представителей рода Oligonema. У видов рода Trichia заметно усложнение орнаментации нитей капиллиция за счёт образования ни них шипиков и спиральных утолщений. Связь капиллиция с перидием и образование сети нитей, а также их способность вытягиваться при созревании спорангия и изменении влажности, что приводит к растрескиванию перидия, является следующим этапом дифференциации этой структуры. Подобный тип характерен для родов Arcyria и Hyporhamma. Основное отличие между ними заключается в различной орнаментации отдельных трубочек капиллиция. Stemonitales Порядок Stemonitales включает единственное семейство Stemonitidaceae. В пределах семейства имеются роды с весьма размытыми границами. Это — Comatricha, Stemonitis, Stemonaria, Stemonitopsis, Symphytocarpus. Physarales Порядок Physarales включает два семейства Physaraceae и Didymiaceae. На основании наблюдений за развитием спорофоров и в результате электронно-микроскопических исследований роды Diachea, Elaeomyxa, Leptoderma были перемещенны из Stemonitales в Physarales. Что касается родов Diachea и Leptoderma, то развитие спорофора по субгипоталлическому типу и наличие у видов этих родов фанероплазмодия указывают на их принадлежность к порядку Physarales. Строение и развитие Вегетативное тело миксомицетов представлено у большинства видов плазмодием, то есть слизистой массой (цитоплазмой) с большим количеством ядер, прозрачной или непрозрачной, бесцветной или окрашенной в жёлтый, красный, фиолетовый и другие цвета. thumb|left|Mycetozoa from [[Ernst Haeckel's 1904 Kunstformen der Natur (Artforms of Nature)]] У большинства миксомицетов плазмодий имеет вид сети из переплетающихся и сливающихся трубочек. Размеры плазмодия у разных видов различны, от микроскопически малых величин до нескольких десятков сантиметров. Плазмодий способен к активному амёбообразному движению: в направлении движения появляются протоплазменные выросты, а с противоположной стороны они втягиваются. Скорость движения плазмодия от 0,1 до 0,4 мм в минуту. В виде плазмодия сапротрофные миксомицеты живут в тёмных сырых местах, богатых органическими веществами: в пустотах и расщелинах гнилых пней и колод, под корнями, опавшими перегнивающими листьями. В это время для плазмодия характерно движение к темноте, к источникам пищи и сырым местам. Питается он, поглощая из окружающего субстрата питательные вещества, захватывая бактерии, микроскопических животных, споры грибов и быстро увеличивается в размерах. Движение плазмодия по направлению к источникам пищи и активный её захват — черты, придающие миксомицетам сходство с простейшими животными. thumb|right|Slime mould on lawn, USA После периода вегетативного роста, когда исчерпываются питательные вещества в окружающей среде, плазмодий выползает на свет, на поверхность пня или листовой подстилки. Здесь на его поверхности у большинства видов появляются спорангии, которые содержат огромное количество спор. Часто эти спороношения напоминают по форме миниатюрные грибы, на основании чего их продолжают традиционно относить к грибам (Kirk et al.,2001), однако миксомицеты отличаются от грибов рядом биохимических и ультраструктурных признаков, отсутствием твёрдой оболочки вокруг вегетативного тела, характером питания и некоторыми другими особенностями. thumb|right|Миксомицеты в [[Olympic National Park, USA (Вероятно Physarum)]] В простейшем случае процесс превращения плазмодия в спороношения заключается в том, что плазмодий, не меняя формы, одевается перепончатой или хрящевой оболочкой, образуя так называемый плазмодиокарпий, похожий на плоскую лепёшку или подушечку, а иногда имеющий неправильную форму; внутри него также образуются споры. Со спороношением вида плазмодиокарпия внешне часто сходен ещё один вид спороношения, образующийся более сложным путём: отдельные спороношения на ранних стадиях развития сливаются и возникает единое образование, обычно довольно крупных размеров, одетое оболочкой. Такое спороношение называется эталием. thumb|left|Slime mould on lawn, USA Trail of movement can be seen. Для некоторых родов миксомицетов характерно присутствие в основании спороношений остатков плазмодия в виде кожистых плёночек — гипоталлуса. При созревании спор оболочка спороношения — перидий разрывается и разрушается, и споры рассеиваются по воздуху. У многих миксомицетов распространению спор содействуют содержащиеся в спороношении особые нити или системы нитей, например в виде сети или каркаса (капиллиций); у разных миксомицетов они имеют различное строение и представляют один из важных признаков в их систематике. Благодаря различным утолщениям на своей поверхности нити капиллиция способны к гигроскопическим движениям, при которых споровая масса разрыхляется и разбрасывается (Горленко и др., 1980). Споры представляют собой микроскопически малые шаровидные клетки, беcцветные или окрашенные, одетые твёрдой оболочкой — гладкой или различным образом скульптурированной. Размеры и окраска спор и особенно спорового порошка (то есть массы спор), строение оболочки спор — всё это существенные признаки при определении миксомицет, так же как и строение спороношения в целом. В сухом виде споры могут сохраняться без изменений в течение десятков лет, но, попав во влажный субстрат, быстро прорастают. При этом из разрыва их оболочки или у некоторых видов через поры оболочки выходят одна или несколько зооспор с двумя гладкими жгутиками неравной длины или амёбы (миксамёбы). И те и другие могут размножаться, делясь продольно. Затем происходит половой процесс, то есть попарное слияние зооспор и миксамёб. В результате полового процесса образуется миксамёба, из которой начинает развиваться новый плазмодий. Он опять уходит в тёмные и влажные места, и процесс начинается сначала. Распространение Многие виды миксомицетов являются космополитами. Однако некоторые из них, особенно виды, обитающие в тропиках и пустынях, имеют ограниченные ареалы. Наибольшее видовое богатство наблюдается в широколиственных лесах умеренной зоны и в мезоксерофильных лесах Средиземноморья. В умеренных поясах обоих полушарий миксомицеты чаще всего живут в лесах, встречаясь в виде плазмодиев или спороношений в течение лета, а иногда с ранней весны и до поздней осени. Но многие виды обнаруживают сезонность в своем развитии. Так, некоторые виды образуют спороношения только весной и прекращают спорообразование в середине лета, у других спорообразование начинается летом и продолжается вплоть до листопада. Многие виды миксомицетов обитают на крупных остатках древесины и опаде. Их плодовые тела обычно хорошо заметны в природе. Это во многом объясняет тот факт, что в большинстве микологических работ приводятся сведения главным образом о видах, связанных с этими субстратами. В то же время виды, обитающие на коре живых деревьев и на помете растительноядных животных, часто имеют мелкие и плохо заметные в природе спорофоры и, как правило, не учитываются. Значение Миксомицеты — активные бактериофаги, играющие значительную роль в регуляции численности и состава бактериальной флоры почв (Madelin, 1983). В последние десятилетия интерес к этим организмам возрос благодаря многочисленным цитологическим, биохимическим, биофизическим и генетическим исследованиям, в которых слизевики использовались как модельные объекты. Изучение миксомицетов имеет большое значение для эволюционных и филогенетических построений, а также для систематики грибов и протистов. (Кусакин, Дроздов, 1998; Карпов, 2000; Новожилов, Гудков, 2000). Таксономия миксомицетов базируется главным образом на морфологических признаках плодовых тел (спорофоров), которые относительно легко гербаризируются и поддаются количественному учету. Присутствие вида в природе оценивается по наличию спорофоров на изучаемой площади или в образцах субстратов. Эти особенности миксомицетов и уникальная для протистов комбинация в жизненном цикле микроскопических амеб, плазмодиев и часто хорошо заметных спорофоров, позволяют использовать их в качестве модельного объекта для синэкологических и географических исследований. Наряду с традиционным отбором спорофоров миксомицетов в полевых условиях, их можно получать в лаборатории, используя метод влажных камер. Его преимуществом является возможность легко стандартизировать условия культивирования и выявлять даже плохо заметные в природе виды в любое время года. Литература * М. В. Горленко, М. А. Бондарева, Л. В. Гарибова, И. И. Сидорова, Т. П. Сизова. Грибы СССР. Москва, изд. Мысль, 1980 * Карпов С. А. Система протистов. СПб-Омск: ОмГПУ. 2000. 215 с. * Кусакин О. Г., Дроздов А. Л. Филема органического мира. Часть 2: Procaryotes, Eukaryotes: Microsporobiontes, Archemonadobiontes, Euglenobiontes, Myxobiontes, Rhodobiontes, Alveolates, Heterokontes. СПб. Наука. 1998. 381 с. * Новожилов Ю. К. Определитель грибов России. Отдел Слизевики. Вып. 1. Класс Миксомицеты. СПб: Наука. 1993. 288 с. * Новожилов Ю. К., Гудков А. В. Mycetozoa // В кн.: Протисты. Под ред. С. А. Карпов. СПб: Наука. 2000. С. 417—450. * Baldauf S. L. A search for the origins of animals and fungi: comparing and combining molecular data // The American naturalist. 1999. Vol. 154. P. 178—188. * De Rijk P., Van De Peer Y., Van Den Broeck I., De Wachter R. Evolution according to large ribosomal subunit RNA // Journal of Molecular Evolution. 1995. Vol. 41. P. 366—375. * Fiore-Donno A-M, Berney C., Pawlowski J., Baldauf SL. Higher-order phylogeny of plasmodial slime molds (Myxogastria) based on elongation factor 1-A and small subunit rRNA gene sequences. // J. Eukaryot. Microbiol. 2005.52: 1-10 * Karpov S.A., Novozhilov Yu.K., Chistiakova L.E. A comparative study of zoospore cytoskeleton in Symphytocarpus impexus, Arcyria cinerea and Lycogala epidendrum (Eumycetozoa) // Protistology. 2003. Vol. 3. N 1. P. 15-29. * Kirk P.M., Cannon P.F., David J.C., Stalpers J.A. Ainsworth & Bisby’s Dictionary of the Fungi. Wallingford: CAB International. 2001. 655 p. * Lutzoni F., Kauff F., Cox C.J., Mclaughlin D., Celio G., Dentinger B., Padamsee M., Hibbett D., James T.Y., Baloch E., Grube M., Reeb V., Hofstetter V., Schoch C., Arnold A.E., Miadlikowska J., Spatafora J., Johnson D., Hambleton S., Crockett M., Shoemaker R., Sung Gi-Ho, Lucking R., Lumbsch T., O’donnell K., Binder M., Diederich P., Ertz D., Gueidan C., Hansen K., Harris R.S., Hosaka K., Lim Young-Woon, Matheny B., Nishida H., Pfister D., Rogers J., Rossman A., Schmitt I., Sipman H., Stone J., Sugiyama J., Yahr R., Vilgalys R. Assembling the fungal tree of life: progress, classification, and evolution of subcellular traits // J. Bot. 2004. Vol. 91. N 10. P. 1446—1480. * Madelin M. F. Myxomycete data of ecological significance // Trans.Br.Mycol.Soc.1984. Vol. 83. N 1. P. 1-19. * Spiegel F.W., Lee S.B., Rusk S.A. Eumycetozoans and molecular systematics // Canad. J. Bot. 1995. Vol. 73. N 1. P. 738—746. * Zaman V., Zaki M., Howe J., Ng M., Leipe D.D., Sogin M.L., Silberman J.D. Hyperamoeba isolated from human feces: description and phylogenetic affinity // Eur. J. Protistol. 1999. Vol. 35. P. 197—207 * Walker G., Silberman J.D., Karpov S.A., Preisfeld A., Foster P., Frolov A.O., Novozhilov Yu., Sogin M.L. An ultrastructural and molecular study of Hyperamoeba dachnaya, n.sp., and its relationship to the mycetozoan slime molds // Europ. J. Protistol. 2003. Vol. 39. P. 319—336 Ссылки * On-line nomenclatural information system of the Eumycetozoans (Myxomycetes, Dictyostelids and Protostelids) * Фотогалерея слизневиков Категория:Миксомицеты